le désir d'être aimé
by pinote007
Summary: Résumé : Durant leur septième année, Drago veut en finir avec la vie. Hermione l’en empêche. Maintenant la suite!C'est ma toute première fanfic!Temporairement arrêtée...
1. Default Chapter

Salut tout le monde!!! Voici ma toute première fic!!! En fait, c'est une one shot, car j'avais peur de ne plus avoir d'idées après… J'espère que vous l'aimerez…

Résumé : Durant leur septième année, Drago veut en finir avec la vie. Hermione l'en empêche. One shot.

Pairing : Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger (**_DAAAA_**!)

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi dans cette fic… Sauf le scénario, bien entendu!

P.S. : Je dédicace cette fic à ma meilleure amie Cybelle. Commençons par le commencement…

_Le désir d'être aimé_ par **pinote007**

Tout commença par un cours de Potions, qui rejoignait les Gryffondor et les Serpentard. Le seul cours où Drago Malefoy, le second préfet en chef (l'autre c'est Hermione, c'est trop évident!) n'avait pas rit des blagues injustes du professeur Rogue envers Hermione Granger. Même qu'il l'avait défendu. Un miracle selon tous les élèves présents dans la salle…

Quelqu'un sait la réponse? (on s'en fout de quoi il parle!) dit le professeur le plus détesté des Gryffondor. À part vous Mademoiselle je-sais-tout, rajouta-t-il à Hermione.

Mais elle sais la réponse, laissez la nous en faire part, s'emporta Drago.

Les Gryffondor étaient tellement surpris que la moitié tombèrent de leur chaises. La plus surprise était sûrement Hermione, la principale concernée. Elle regardait Malefoy avec de gros yeux comme s'il était en train de faire un strip-tease (attention à la bave sur le clavier, ça pourrait le boguer…)

Occupez-vous de vos oignons, Monsieur Malefoy, lui répondit le professeur.

Pas tant que vous ne vous occuperez pas des votres, professeur.

Drago s'étais levé brusquement. Il semblait vraiment frustré.

Je suis surpris par votre attitude. En temps normal, fit t-il en haussant le ton, vous auriez été du même avis que moi.

Bah, il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'avis.

Mais pourtant, il faut être fou pour changer si vite d'avis. Hier encore vous me sembliez rire à mes sarcasmes. Peut-être que des sentiments nouveaux seraient nés dans votre cœur de pierre.

Je pense que je m'en serait aperçu. De toute façon, ma vie sentimentale ne vous concerne pas…

La façon dont je dirige mon cours non plus. Vous aurez le temps d'y penser ce soir, en retenue, à huit heures précises, ici même. Suis-je bien clair?

Clair, net et précis, grommela Drago en se rasseyant.

Cela vous apprendra à vous mêler de mes oignons.

Cela faisait trois jours de cela. Depuis ce temps, Hermione n'avait pas vu Drago. Elle avait voulu le remercier mais il était sorti de la classe trop vite. « Depuis le début de l'année, il n'est plus pareil. Il a même arrêté de se tenir avec son habituelle bande de Serpentard. » songea-t-elle. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il arrivait à son ennemi, celui qui lui avait fait pleuré plus de dix mille larmes de peine et de rage. Et elle se jura qu'elle le découvrirait…

Un soir, peu après la tombée du jour, elle dit à Ron et à Harry qu'elle s'en allait prendre une marche pour se détendre avant les examens. Certes, il restait pas mal de temps avant les examens, mais ses amis savaient comme elle était studieuse. Mais cette excuse, c'était parce qu'Hermione ne voulait pas que ses meilleurs amis sachent qu'elle s'en allait chercher Drago Malefoy, leur pire ennemi.

Elle le chercha près des cachots, dans les couloirs et dans la volière, mais ne trouvant aucune trace de lui, s'en alla voir dans le parc.

C'est là qu'elle le vit. Mais il était hors d'atteinte, car il se trouvait en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la tour la plus haute de Poudlard. Il était debout sur le rebord de cette dernière. C'est là qu'Hermione compris ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait se suicider en sautant dans le vide! Elle était paniquée. Elle entra dans le château et monta les escaliers en un temps record. La préfète en chef grimpa jusqu'en haut de la tour où se trouvait le beau blond de dix-sept ans avec des envies suicidaires. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle entendit quelqu'un prononcer ces quelques mots suivants :

N'avance pas où je saute.

Elle sut que ces mots lui étaient destinés.

Ne saute pas, s'il te plait.

Pourquoi je ne sauterais pas. Tout le monde se moque que je sois vivant ou mort. Même que je suis sûr qu'ils seraient tous contents que je meurs.

Cela n'est pas vrai. Beaucoup de gens tiennent à toi, dit-elle d'un ton doux.

AH! ELLE EST BONNE CELLE-LÀ! Personne ne tient à moi. Tu veux une preuve? Mon père ne veut même pas que je prenne mes propres décisions.

À quel sujet?

Devine? dit-il d'un ton agressif.

Il veut que tu deviennes Mangemort, devina Hermione. Toi, tu ne veux pas?

Qu'est ce que tu crois? Je n'ai aucune envie de servir un psychopathe qui a des envies meurtrières et d'être son souffre-douleur en plus.

Qu'est que ton père fait pour te faire changer d'avis? lui demanda-t-elle en faisant un pas vers l'avant.

N'AVANCE PAS! Si tu réussis à trouver toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je suis ici, j'accepterai peut-être de descendre…

Il avait hurlé les premiers mots, mais avait continué d'un ton doux, presque muet.

Combien y a-t-il de raisons pour que tu sois ici?

Cela sera à toi de le découvrir…

Il chuchotait les mots, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un les écoutent. Hermione avait très peur. Elle aurait la mort de son ex-pire ennemi sur la conscience s'il sautait. D'ailleurs, il regardait le parc de l'école sous ses pieds et avait l'air de vouloir le retrouver. Sauf que s'il sautait, Dieu sait s'il aurait trouvé autre chose que la mort…

Ton père te bat-il? demanda Hermione.

Voilà une raison valable à elle seule tellement elle se manifeste souvent. À chaque fois qu'il me voit, il me bat pour diverses raisons. Mais ce n'ai pas la raison principale pour laquelle je suis ici… Tu as déjà trouvé une raison, peut-être réussira-tu à me faire descendre d'où je suis…

Donne-moi un indice, s'il te plaît…dit-elle d'un ton doux et gentil.

D'accord. Les autres raisons sont toutes liés à un seul mot : «Sentiments»

Serait-ce en rapport avec ce que Rogue a dit. Tu sais, les sentiments nouveaux qui se seraient manifestés dans ton cœur…

De pierre? ajouta-t-il d'un air sarcastique. On m'avait dit que tu étais intelligente… Je ne savais pas que tu l'était à se point…

Es-tu amoureux?

Drago frissonna, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione. Il ne répondit pas à la question non plus. Hermione savait à quel point c'était impoli de poser une question de ce genre mais, bon…elle n'avait pas le choix.

Est-tu amoureux? répéta Hermione d'un ton gentil.

Peut-être…

Tu peux me le dire, je ne le dirai à personne…

Ça, je m'en doute…

Pourquoi donc?

À toi de le deviner, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Hermione se posait de plus en plus de questions. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se confier à elle. « Peut-être parce que tu es sa pire ennemie. » disait une petite voix dans sa tête d'un ton ironique.

De qu'est cé? demanda Drago.

Hein?! De quoi parles-tu?

Je parle de ce que tu viens de dire…

J'ai du parler à voix haute…

Tu disais que tu étais ma pire ennemie…

Ben quoi? Ce n'est pas vrai? demanda Hermione.

Heu… Laisse tomber…

Moi j'étais sure que c'était vrai… Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire…

Tu n'a jamais pensé que ça aurait pu être différent?

De quoi tu parles?!?

Oh, laisse tomber.

Non! Je veux savoir de quoi tu parles.

Eh bien moi je ne veux pas te le dire…

Allez…supplia t-elle. Je voudrais vraiment savoir de quoi tu parles… (Cybelle : Pinote… _ta_ Hermione est po très perspicace!!! Lol)

Je croyais que tu étais intelligente. Mais je vois que c'est faux… Tu ne voies pas ce que j'essaie _subtilement_ de te dire?

Non…je ne voie pas… Et puis, de toute façon, je dois deviner… En tout cas, c'est ce que j'avais compris…

C'est vrai, mais…

Mais quoi?! Je ne voie vraiment pas ce que tu veux dire!

Elle regretta ses paroles dès qu'elles sortirent de sa bouche. « On ne cries pas après quelqu'un qui est déprimé! »se dit-elle.

C'est vrai… Tu as raison, Hermione…

Non, j'ai eu tord de te crier dessus. Pardonne moi… Hermione?!

Oups…murmura Drago.

Depuis quand m'appelle-tu par mon prénom? À moins que…

Drago paniquait. « Elle ne peux pas avoir deviné si vite! Je dois sauter… » Hermione le prit par le bras, ayant deviné ce qu'il voulait faire.

Ne saute surtout pas… Dis moi la vérité… Qui aimes-tu?

Je ne peux pas te le dire…

Oui tu peux me le dire. Je serai muette comme une carpe…

Tu es la première personne que je connaisse qui ne massacre pas les proverbes…

Ne change pas de sujet, dit-elle fermement. Dis le moi, s'il te plait… Je voudrais vraiment le savoir…

Et moi, je voudrais vraiment t'oublier…heu! **_L_**'oublier…

« Merde, j'ai fait la plus grosse gaffe de ma vie… Comment vais-je me rattraper? »se demanda le Serpentard.

Est-ce moi que tu aimes? questionna Hermione.

Drago resta muet à la question.

EST-CE MOI QUE TU AIMES?! hurla la Gryffondor.

Son « ennemi » sursauta et la regarda ensuite dans les yeux. Il murmura ensuite un faible « oui », mais qui résonna comme une explosion dans les oreilles d'Hermione.

Laisse moi t'expliquer…

Il descendit de la barrière et commença ses explications :

Depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je ne cesse de penser à toi… Ton visage est resté imprimé dans ma mémoire. J'ai essayé de t'oublier mais rien n'y faisait… Donc, je t'ai insulté, attaqué et fait pleuré pour t'oublier, sans succès. J'essayais de me convaincre que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi… Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était moi qui ne te méritais pas… J'ai abandonné mes « amis », renié ma famille et je me suis rendu ici… Mais je sais que tu ne m'aimeras jamais à cause de ce que je t'ai fait alors que j'aurais pu être ton ami depuis sept ans… C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je veux mourir…

Il éclata en sanglots et se mit à renifler très fort. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Drago essaya de remonter sur le bord mais une main l'en empêcha. Il tomba à genoux et pleura de plus belle. Rien ne l'arrêtait…

Hermione se mit à genoux à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Elle accota la tête de Drago sur son épaule et lui frictionna le dos.

Je t'aime, Hermione…murmura faiblement Drago.

Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, Drago… En plus, tu m'a protégé de Rogue! Et je t'assure que personne n'aurait fait cela pour moi… Je t'aime aussi, Drago, et je t'aimerai encore pour longtemps…

Les larmes de Drago se faisaient de moins en moins ardentes. Elles semblaient s'être consolées, ainsi que Drago…

Hermione prit la tête de Drago entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

Leurs deux têtes s'approchaient lentement mais sûrement l'une de l'autre. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, puis, dans un élan de passion, se goûtèrent avidement. Aucun des deux ne voulait mettre fin au langoureux baiser mais le manque d'air les obligea à se quitter et à se regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci brillaient de mille feux et les étoiles qui étaient apparues se reflétaient dans ces joyaux.

Un étrange sentiment prit Hermione par surprise. C'était l'amour qui faisait surface et **Il** semblait bien vouloir rester entre les des amoureux pendant longtemps encore…

Salut!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one shot que j'ai écris avec ma tête et mon âme… (En fait, c'est avec ma tête seulement pour corriger parce que des fois, je n'ai pas toute ma tête… Je me comprends…). J'adorerais que vous m'envoyez une review… Cela me ferais le plus grand plaisir…

pinote007


	2. Note de l'auteure

Je suis très contente que vous ayez aimé ma fic, si vous l'avez aimé, bien sûr! Bon, je voudrais tout d'abord me remercier car je suis la première personne à m'être envoyé une review… Je sais que c'est bizarre…

Ensuite, je voudrais remercier toutes les personne qui m'ont envoyé une review. Je les remercie ici-bas un par un…**Rendez-vous au bas de la page pour une autre note de mon humble personne!!!**

**Jun Rogue : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review!!! Cela m'a fait chaud au cœur !!! À part moi, tu es la première qui m'en a envoyé une !!! Je suis allé lire une de tes fics et je t'ai écris sur ce sujet… Je te remercie de tout mon cœur et j'espère que tu continueras d'écrire des fics et que tu continueras de lire les miennes…

**étoile des neiges : **Merci !!!Et bonne année à toi aussi !!! C'est vrai que ça dépoussière les règles, s'il y en avait!!! Je te souhaite bonne chance dans tes fics (si tu en écris…), ou bonne chance si tu comptes en écrire !!! Bonne année encore !!!

**megananie **: Salut !!! Je suis très contente que tu sois venue lire ma fic !!! Je suis d'autant plus heureuse que tu aies aimé l'histoire!!! Continueras-tu de lire des fan fictions ? Je te conseille de ne pas lire des R si tu n'est pas habituée… Mais certaines sont excellentes, mais il faut être habituée de lire tu-sais-quoi… Je te conseille « l'attaque du train » de Lisalune pour commencer… C'est une des premières que j'ai lue ! Et son auteure m'a écrit une review!!! Je suis trop contente !

Et puis, pour nous deux, je nous met déjà dans une fic que je suis en train d'écrire! Je t'enverrai un e-mail lorsque que j'aurai fini le premier chapitre ! Je te l'enverrai du même coup !!!

**Lisalune **: Salut !!! Je suis EXTRÊMEMENT contente que tu aies vu ma fic !!! Je suis en admiration devant toi et tes fics !!! Non, je n'ai malheureusement pas fini de lire la conclusion de Vampires à Poudlard car j,avais prisdu retard dans mes études… Je sais que c'est bizarre comme excuse… Mais j'y arrive, à la fin ! Et je lirai toutes tes autres fics que tu sortiras !!! Je conseille même tes fics au personne que j' « initie » à Fan fiction !!! J'ai très hâte de finir Vampires à Poudlard et de croquer à pleines dents (petit jeu de mots !) dans ta prochaine fic !!! Je t'ADORE!!!

**jay **: Merci beaucoup !!! Ta review m'a beaucoup touché car j'étais déprimée à cause que personne n'avait lu ma fic ! snif, snif… Écris-tu des fic? Et si oui, sous quel nom? Je serais ravie de lire les fics des gens qui lisent ma fic et qui l'adore!

**Rox2005:** Salut mon chou à la crème ! Oh, non, excuse-moi ! Je me trompe de personne !!! Ha, ha ha ! Je déconne ! Tu me connais ! J'ai très hâte de te revoir et d'écrire notre fic ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mon chapitre ! Il faut dire que l'avis de ma jumelle me tiens beaucoup ! Une chance que je t'ai! Je t'ai, tu m'as! Une chance qu'on s'a !!! Non, sérieux ! Je me demande vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi… Et toi sans moi… Bon, je crois que les questions philosophiques ne me vont pas !

**leoline**: Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ma fic et de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais ! J'essaierai de m'améliorer pour m'attirer des fans…lol!J Je suis quand même très fière de moi! 13 reviews en 2 jours ! Surtout après avoir paniqué pcq je n'avait pas de review!!! Je me suis même envoyé une review à moi-même tellement j'étais désespérée !

**lady 22**: Merci d'avoir reviewé! Je suis contente de savoir que plusieurs personnes aiment ma fic!!! Et je te compte parmis ces gens! Merci encore!

**Atalanta de Tebas**: J'ai fait – aussi, c'est juste que cela n'a pas fonctionné! J'écris cette fic sur Word et quand j'ai fait le transfert, Tout les tirets ont disparus! C'est de la magie… Merci de m'avoir écris!

**Kathy Magda**: Crois-tu vraiment que je suis capable d'écrire quelque chose de mieux? Si tu le dis, tu dois avoir raisonJ… Merci d'avoir reviewé!

**Zozo Dindon**: Salut Zozo! Je suis particulièrement fière d'avoir inventé ce prénom! J'étais sure que tu allais aimer! C'est peut-être parce que tu me l'avais dit…

J'ai très hâte de te voir à l'école mardi !!!

………………………………………………………………………

Voilà! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'en excuses personnellement (comment le pourrais-je, sinon?)…

Si j'ai posté ce 2ème chapitre c'était pour:1) Remercier tout le mon d'avoir lu ma fic.

Et2) Pour vous poser une question…

Et cette question, elle est existentielle. La voici: Dois-je faire une suite ou dois-je passer à une autre fic? Cette question est très importante pour moi… C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de m'écrire à ce sujet… Une review fera tout à fait l'affaire!

pinote007


	3. Chapitre 2: Quelle nouvelle!

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis très contente de vous livrer la suite de cette fic que vous semblez avoir bien apprécier ! À moins que je ne me trompe… 

Je suis désolée pour ceux qui trouvait que la fic était « magique » sans la suite… Si vous trouviez cela, sachez que vous pouvez me le signaler à l'aide d'une review…

Je vous signale que la fin de cette fic sera assez, pour ne pas dire très violente… Cela va finir par un bain de sang (je suis sadique, des fois…) comme dans Roméo et Juliette. Vous ne l'aimerez sûrement pas mais j'ai imaginé cette fin il y a assez longtemps et je ne saurais pas comment terminer cette histoire… Je vais donc sûrement changer le groupe d'âge de cette fic… Vous n'aurez qu'à chercher dans le groupe : _Rating :All _pour la trouvez…

J'espère que la suite vous plaira autant, sinon plus que le début ! Je vous adore !

Bonne lecture !

**Je voudrais dédier cette fic à mon amie et jumelle Cybelle! Je n'avais pas PRÉCISÉ qu'elle était ma jumelle dans le premier chapitre :-) ! Mais c'est pourtant vrai !!!**

**Résumé :** Durant leur septième année, Drago veut en finir avec la vie. Hermione l'en empêche.

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy/Hermione Granger (**_DAAAA_**!)

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi dans cette fic… Sauf le scénario et les petits commentaires, bien entendu!

**Bon, voici la suite…**

**Solitude**

Après le langoureux baiser qu'ils avaient échangés dans la tour d'Astronomie, Drago et Hermione avaient décidés de garder le silence sur leur relation naissante mais Oh! combien passionnée. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Hermione ait tout révélé à ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Ce qui n'était pas une tâche aisée…

Hermione avait tout de même décidée de tout leur avouer et Drago était de commun accord avec elle. Il avait vraiment décidé de changer, et être honnête faisait partie de sa nouvelle vie. Sa toute nouvelle petite amie était enchantée de le voir prendre cette décision, mais restait très inquiète de la tournure des événements lorsque Ron et Harry seraient au courant…

Elle décida d'aborder le sujet avec eux lorsqu'ils seraient d'excellente humeur, et qu'ils n'auraient pas fait de commentaires désobligeants envers son petit ami… Qui sait? Peut-être qu'ils pourraient devenir amis après le changements radical qu'avait prit Drago ! Très naïve, Hermione. Trop naïve…

Le « jour J » était enfin arrivé ! Ron et Harry venait de remporter leur premier match contre Serpentard, et ils en étaient vraiment fiers !

Ce qui est pratique avec Malefoy, c'est qu'il est très facile à battre au Quidditch! S'exclama Harry, enfin rendu dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Il n'est pas si nul ! le défendit Hermione.

Non, en effet ! Pour les guerres de mots, il n'est pas si nul ! Mais nous n'avons qu'à lui parler de son « papounet » qui est en prison et…

Mais c'est vraiment méchant ! s'emporta la copine du concerné.

Après chaque coup bas qu'il nous a fait, ce n'est qu'un petit rien ! Voyons, Hermione ! Ressaisis-toi ! Depuis quand défends-tu Malefoy?!

C'est sûrement pour la fois où il l'a défendu en Potions… N'est-ce pas, Hermione? le rassura Harry.

Oui! dit-elle d'un ton agressif. Oui, c'est ça. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir…

Justement, on veut tout savoir ! se fâcha Ron.

D'accord! Sais-tu, je croyais que tu savais tout, espèce de…

ESPÈCE DE QUOI ! Dis-le !

OK. Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai défendu Malefoy? demanda-t-elle d'un ton agressif à Ron, sans se soucier que tout les Gryffondor la regardait d'un air interrogatif. Eh bien ! Tu vas le savoir !

Donne-la nous la raison pour laquelle tu défends Malefoy, à présent ! hurla Ron.

D'ACCORD ! SI JE DÉFEND MALEFOY, C'EST QUE… c'est que…

T'es gênée de le dire, ou quoi? T'as honte? provoqua Ron.

Harry préférait ne pas se mêler de l'engueulade entre ses amis, de peur de perdre l'un d'eux…

NON, je n'ai pas honte ! La raison pour laquelle je défends Malefoy, c'est parce que je sort avec lui! Et je l'aime !

Harry se devait de mettre sa touche personnelle, mais aurait mieux fait de se taire…

QUOI ! TU SORT AVEC MALEFOY?!? ET TU L'AIMES?!?

OUI ! hurla Hermione sur le même ton. ET IL M'AIME AUSSI !

CROIS-TU VRAIMENT QUE DRAGO MALEFOY PEUT VRAIMENT **AIMER** QUELQU'UN ?!?

Oui… murmura faiblement l'accusée. Oui…

Eh, bien ! tu te trompes énormément…répondit Harry avec un regard noir.

La tour des Gryffondor au grand complet les regardaient avec de gros yeux, puis regardèrent ensuite Hermione comme si elle était un bouse de vache et semblaient tous la mépriser. Tous, sans exception. Même Ginny Weasley, sa meilleure amie, la regardait méchamment !

Puis, Ron dit la phrase qu'Hermione redoutait le plus, surtout venant de son deuxième meilleur ami:

Tu vois bien que plus personne ne veux plus de toi ici…

S'en fut trop pour Hermione. Elle courut vers le portait de la Grosse Dame en sanglots et vit que tout le monde se reculait lorsqu'elle passait devant eux, se qui fit augmenter ses pleurs.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la tour, elle se dirigea vers la volière, où elle pourrait envoyer un message à Drago pour lui dire de la retrouver en ce lieu où personne ne pourrait les épier en les méprisant…

Drago reçu la lettre d'Hermione environ trois minutes après qu'elle l'ait envoyé.

_Cher Drago,_

_Retrouve-moi à la volière dès que tu recevras ce message, STP. J'ai ABSOLUMENT à te parler…_

_Hermione_

La feuille de parchemin sur laquelle était écrite la lettre était retroussée à quelques endroits. Des endroits où, Drago le devina bien vite, Hermione avait pleuré ! Il devait absolument se dépêcher à la retrouver avant qu'elle ne fasse la bêtise qu'il avait failli faire quelques semaines auparavant…

Le chemin entre sa chambre et la volière lui paru interminable. Il rencontra McGonnagall. Le Serpentard ne l'entendit même pas et continua sa course vers la volière. Peut-importait le nombre de points perdus dans le sablier de sa maison…

Il fit irruption dans la salle des hiboux de l'école en claquant la porte et surprit son âme sœur en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il ne lui posa même pas de question et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle pour la consoler. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant en pleurant. Drago passa son bras par dessus ses épaules de sa maîtresse et la colla à son torse. Il posa ensuite sa tête sur la sienne et posa sa première question : Qui?

Hermione le regarda et murmura faiblement :

Harry et Ron…

Drago savait qu'il n'avait même pas à poser la question, mais c'était juste pour la forme !

Hermione s'était mise à renifler très peu subtilement et bruyamment, mais son amoureux trouvait qu'elle était très jolie et elle restait très douce à ses yeux… Il faut quand même préciser que Drago la trouverait belle et raffinée même avec le chapeau en tête de lion de Luna Lovegood sur la tête… Ce qui n'est pas très beau, je tiens à le préciser…

Je n'aurais jamais dû le leur dire ! sanglota Hermione.

Mais tes relations font partie de toi… Et je ne dis pas simplement cela pour toi. Regarde mon père et moi…

Je sais mais Notre relation, à Harry, Ron et moi, faisait aussi partie de moi, et regarde ce qu'il en est rendu…

Elle recommença à sangloter doucement, accotée sur l'épaule de son amoureux.

Si tu veux, j'irai leur parler… dit soudainement Drago.

À quoi cela servirait-il? Vous finiriez par vous battre…

Mais j'ai besoin de leur dire le fond de ma pensée ! Ils doivent savoir que s'ils t'abandonnent, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment tes amis! Ils sont si stupides de t'abandonner pour si peu! Tu es libre de sortir avec qui tu veux ! Mais si tu préfère ne plus sortir avec moi…

Mais non voyons! S'écria soudainement Hermione.

Je te dis tout simplement que je comprendrais…

Non! Tu as raison! J'ai le droit de sortir avec qui je veux! S'ils ne sont pas d'accord, ce n'est pas mon problème! Ils ne méritent pas d'être mes amis s'ils refusent d'accepter mes choix, c'est tout!

Hermione ne pleurait plus et regardait dans le vide d'un air déterminé.

Je suis si content de te l'entendre dire! Se soulagea Drago. Mais je vais tout de même aller leur parler…

Non, dit Hermione. Nous irons leur parler tout les deux ensemble. Ils n'auront pas le choix de nous entendre, même s'ils ne nous écoutent pas. Cela ne te dérange pas si nous faisons cela le plus vite possible?demanda t-elle à son amoureux.

Non, même que je pense que c'est mieux ainsi.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Drago approcha tout doucement son visa de celui d'Hermione et effleura les lèvres de sa petite amie de sa bouche. Puis, il posa sa main sur la nuque d'Hermione dans le but de la rapprocher pour approfondir ce doux baiser. Vu qu'il n'était pas comme d'habitude le soir de leur tout premier baiser, il essayait de se rattraper. Mais il se ravisa au tout dernier moment, avant que leur lèvres ne se goûtent avidement.

Qui à t-il, chéri? Lui demanda Hermione.

J'essayais de me rattraper pour notre dernier baiser…

Mais c'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai échangé… Un des seul, aussi…

C'est justement cela qui n'allait pas… Car c'était la seule fois que j'étais moi-même, pour vrai…

Donc, on peu s'embrasser, maintenant? Demanda Hermione. Comme la dernière fois?

Oui, murmura Drago en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de son amoureuse.

Il se recula et la regarda passionnellement dans les yeux. En ce moment, il avait l'impression que personne ne lui enlèverait la seule personne auquel il tenait comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Hermione pouvait maintenant savoir ce que Drago pensait d'elle. Elle voyait ses yeux briller à chaque fois qu'il la regardait. Ils brillaient comme une étoile filante, à défaut que l'étoile ne brille que plusieurs millions d'années. Les yeux de Drago allaient briller tellement plus longtemps!

C'est au moment où les deux ne faisaient que penser à leur relation qu'Hermione fit un mouvement qui la fit tomber sur Drago. Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche et ne se séparèrent qu'après un long moment…

Je t'aime tellement, Hermione, murmura Drago dès qu'il fut séparé de sa petite amie.

Je t'aime également, Drago…

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, devant les yeux des hiboux qui se réveillaient un à un pour aller chasser.

Re bonjour à tous! J'espère que vous avez aimé la suite… Je suis désolée si je ne répond pas à vos reviews pour ce chapitre mais je voudrais que vous sachiez que je lis et relis vos reviews, même si vous me dites seulement que vous avez lus ma fic… Je suis vraiment touchée que vous aimiez cette histoire que j'écris pour vous…

Je suis également désolée si cela prends du temps pour écrire les chapitres, mais c'est que je m'attendais pas du tout à faire une suite… J'essaierai d'écrire aussi vite que possible, mais j'ai de l'école et des devoirs à faire…

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent ma fic!!! Je vous adore!!!**

pinote007 :o)


	4. Désolée!

Je suis trop désolée de ne pas avoir mis la suite! Je sais que vous serez beaucoup à m'en vouloir mais je ne sais pas si je vais continuer cette fic… Au début, j'étais contente d'écrire cette histoire mais maintenant, je n'ai plus beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire… Donc, je vais faire une pause sur cette fic et je vais la continuer à un autre moment donné. Je suis vraiment désolée pour tous les amateurs de cette fic mais je vous promets de la continuer une autre fois. Sûrement que certains auteurs de fics vont me comprendre et j'espère que vous allez me pardonner… Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais cette fic tout de suite si je n'ai plus de plaisir à l'écrire… Le goût va me revenir vite et je pourrai me faire pardonner. Mais en attendant, j'écris plein d'autre fic et je vais bientôt en poster une autre. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que cette fic était avant tout un one-shot… j'espère que mes fidèles lecteurs vont me pardonner… J'aimerais que vous oubliez le deuxième chapitre mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible… Je vous supplie à genoux de me pardonner pour ne pas continuer immédiatement le désir d'être aimé… Sachez que je vous aime tous et que je pense à vous aussi…

Une pinote qui est très triste de faire de la peine à ses lecteurs et lectrices… ;-( snif snif…


End file.
